Gerrit Hendrik te Kolstee (1794-aft1860)
|baptism_places-other=Winterswijk, Gelderland, Netherlands |wedding1_places-other=Winterswijk+ Gelderland+ Netherlands |long_name=Gerrit Hendrik te Kolstee }} Gerrit Hendrik te Kolstee was born on April 24, 1794 in Huppel, Netherlands to Gerrit Jan te Kolstee and Janna Geertruid Verink. His father died when he was 2, and his mother remarried. Gerrit worked as a farmer as a young man. Gerrit married Engelina Nijenhuis in 1819 in the Netherlands. Together, they had six children, three of which died at a young age. In 1848, the family of five immigrated to the United States. They left Huppel on August 10 and made their way to the port a Rotterdam. They left from Rotterdam and arrived in New York City on October 9, then made their way to Albany and Buffalo. They finally settled in Clymer, New York. Gerrit appears in the 1860 census with his son, Jan Willem te Kolstee, his daughter in-law, Johanna, and his grandchildren, John, Wilhelmina, and Lydia. Since Engelina doesn't appear in this census, it could indicate that she died before 1860. Their descendents still occupy the county to this day, as well as other parts of the country. Emigration diary "10 August 1848. We left from Huppel at 6 PM on Friday. We staid with Willem Woords. The 11. In the morning at 2, in the afternoon at 1 in Zutveen and in the evening we staid in Dieren The 12 in the morning at 4 AM and at 9 we were in Arnhem and at 10 in the steamboat, off at 5 o'clock and then we went into the big ship with our goods. The 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and the 18 in the morning at 6 o'clock we left from Rotterdam until we were in the harbor. The 19 we went further. The 20 we went to Hellevoetsleuis. Monday the 21 we had a storm such that in the evening at 12 o'clock most had to throw up because of the movement the ship made. Tuesday the 22 we had head wind. 23 head wind. 24 head wind. Friday 25 head wind. 26 head wind. 27 head wind. Monday 28 head wind. The 29 head wind. The 30 the 31 we left from Hellevoet at 5 o'clock in the afternoon but in the night we lay still. Friday 1 September we went into the big sea in the morning at 6 o'clock and then we had good wind but very strong so that most had to throw up and the pots were turned upside down and in the afternoon at 12 o'clock we couldn't see anything but sky and water and the 2 in the morning we saw England and France. The 3 the wind was quiet and we didn't get forward very much we saw the houses and mountains of England the whole day. Monday the 4 in the evening we saw the mountains of England again. The 5 we saw the mountains of England the whole day. The 6 also the 7 also. Friday the 8 we saw the mountains of England. The 9 also. The 10 in the morning we came into the big sea and Tuesday we had a storm such that people had to hold onto the ship. Monday the 11 the storm became less. Tuesday 12 September favorable weather. The 13 the waves went over the ship. The 14 we had good wind and caught a fish of 15 to 20 pounds. The 15 the waves went over the ship. The 16 too. The 17 nice weather Monday the 18 good strong wind. The 19 again strong but good. The 20 incredible storm. The 21 better. Friday the 22 no wind. The 23. The 24. The 25. The 26. Wednesday the 27. The 28 storm. The 29 lay still. The 30 head wind. Sunday 1 October. The 2 good wind. The 3. The 4. Thursday the 5. The 6. The 7. The 8 the guide came on board in the morning at 8 o'clock and that night at twelve o'clock we saw the lighthouse of Nijork. The 9 we came from board in Nieuwork in the afternoon at 2 o'clock. The 10 onto the steam boat in the evening at 6 o'clock. The 11 we came to Albanij. In the morning at 6 o'clock: channel. Thursday the 12. The 13. the 14. The 15. The 16. The 17. The 18. Thursday the 19 we came in Buffelo in the evening at 5 o'clock." --Gerrit Hendrik te Kolstee Gallery Image:1860janwillemkolstee1.jpg|1860 census, page 1 Image:1860janwillemkolstee2.jpg|1860 census, page 2 References # # Gerrit Hendrik te Kolstee's Immigration Journal Entries, 1848 # Civil Marriage Record (Huwelijksakte), Winterswijk. Registration: March 17, 1819 Category:Upgraded from info page